The Reluctant
by Melanora
Summary: They never expected to be here, of all places, and they're definitely not ready to be here yet...so what else can they do but move forward? (...Well if you don't wanna die of annoyance, well..try not to read this. Just kidding. I hope somebody want's to adopt this or something. If you do pm me.)
1. Chapter 1

Chara silently watched Baroque works figuratively fall apart by a single, east blue pirate crew that has only SIX members.

SIX members, one of them has the closest description of a Monster, against THOUSANDS of bounty hunters. although more than half of them are pretty weak, but seriously, who would've thought such a small crew defeated a shibukai?

They smirked at the though of Crocodile's face at his defeat at the hands of the weak looking, but DETERMINED, captain.

More determined than they expected.

 _'hey kid...wanna have a bad time?"_

They scowled then frowned, they might not ever get the chance to get back at that trashbag.

They continued watching the bloodied captain, the blood most likely how he defeated the sand wielder, successfully saving the king and Robin and dragged himself away from the catacombs.

The straw hats are much more interesting than she thought, which is good because they are starting to get bored with the organization, and they had no doubts that the assassin plans to join the east blue pirates.

They grinned in excitement. It seems that things won't be monotone for a while.

They jumped down from the window, rolled a bit so that the shock of the fall won't go to their body, and started walking towards their destination.

They felt familiar but weird at the burning sun rays hitting their skin. Their mind wondered back to the moment they saw the sun, the sky, the grass...anything that shows that they're on the surface, again.

They hated humanity. They saw their cruelty..

 _"Now I see who I was protecting by keeping you here. Not you but them!"_

...Their ruthlessness...

 _*in my way_

...their merciless ways.

 _"PlEaSe DoN't KiLl Me!"_

 _SLASH_

 _SLASH_

 _SLASH_

 _SLASH_

 _SLASH_

 _SLASH_

 _SLASH_

 _SLASH_

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

They slowed to stop, their eyes covered by the shadows of their hair and their fists shaking.

* * *

"Here to avenge your organization?! I'll take you on.""WHY ARE YOU HERE?""ENEMY ATTACK!" "WAAAAAAH!"

Chara couldn't help but grin mischievously as they saw the scene unfold as they positioned themselves at the edge of the crows nest. The captain, which they now knew as Monkey D. Luffy, accepted Robin into the crew without hesitation.

"Luffy!"

"Don't worry, she isn't a bad person!"

 _"ST...STILL! I BELIEVE IN YOU!"_

Heh...

Sometimes they wondered which actions was their's and which actions are Frisk's. After so many resets, everything became blurred.

Or maybe it wasn't in their control in the first place.

"HAHAHAHA!" Their train of thought was disturb when they heard laughter. They say that the caption and the possible monster (Or a racoon?) are currently playing with Robin's Devil fruit.

They missed their cue sadly but might as well introduce themselves anyway.

"Greetings to you again, flower girl" The whole ship suddenly went quiet as she jumped down from the crow's nest unto the deck with an smirk.

"Ahh I thought Crocodile decided to rip your innards out, dehydrated you, and left you in the middle of the desert somewhere" The two crew members visibly shivered while Robin said that with a smile.

They have a big feeling they're are in for a ride.

 _"SANS! STOP PLAGUING MY LIFE WITH INCIDENTAL MUSIC!"_

 _"isn't my bro cool?"_

The crew was like an eccentric family moments before.

They felt something dropped within them.

They're starting to regret their decisions.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S note: This is just an idea that's bothering me lately so yeah anyone please do something with this. Adopt it or make a story out of this.**

 **I can't obviously finish this based on my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"..i guess i'm going to grillby's...papyrus do you want anything?"_

 _Their grin grew wider as sans started walking away. They knew it's only a matter of time before they finally beat him, loading after loading made his attacks predictable. They turned around, assured that he turned to dust by now, and started walking towards the throne room._

 _Then something weird happened._

 _Some parts of the walls started flickering black...like they're glitching. Their eyes widened in shock then they immediately sprinted, then suddenly the entranced to the next room disappeared._

 _They started to panic. They reached into their DETERMINATION and tried loading back._

 _ERROR 404: File not found._

 _They never felt this scared in their life._

* * *

They stared into the horizon from rails, the sun shining brightly and the sound of waves made the view more real than they hoped.

The cocked their head to the side, watching the scene from the corner of their eyes.

"Archaeologist?!"

"I'm from a long line of archaeologists." The flower girl said with a smile."

"I see."

Aside from the tense atmosphere... This scene looks...pretty normal.

"What the - is this?"

The swordman, Rororonoa Zoro, emits intimidation and strength. They never thought someone can wield three swords, but based on what they saw during the fights in Alabasta, he got skills and power that can easily rip people to shreds...but so can they.

"It's an interview, obviously."

His head snapped towards them, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What are you still doing here?"

They shrugged "I dunno, standing around maybe." They grinned at his scowl.

" Then maybe I'll plot and decide to kill you all in your-" They suddenly jumped backwards and quickly brought out their knife when the saw the him unsheathe his sword at them.

 _"on days like these...kids like you_

 _ **Should burning in hell**_ _."_

His eyes glared into their's. They immediately got his message.

"Don't get stabby," Huh, who would've thought they'll say this to another person, "I don't think I'll do anything to you guys anytime soon." She smirked "You guys are quite interesting after all, besides I'm just following the flower girl."

He stayed in his position for a moment, he gave them a stink eye, then resheathed his sword.

"That woman? what kind of a relationship do you guys have anyway?"

They shrugged and let out a small, evil grin "You can say I'm a ghost who decided to haunt her forever." He opened his mouth to say something, "A child can't survive on the sea alone." Until Robin said something to catch his attention.

"Over the years, I worked for various villainous characters as a way of protecting myself...and achieving my goal."

With that one sentence, the ship is filled with the tense atmosphere once again.

Their grin widened. It's always entertaining on how she can create such different reactions from people.

* * *

 _"What happened to you?"_

 _"..."_

 _Heh, It's always humans...kids aren't even spared._

 _So why should I be good to_ _ **them**_ _?_

* * *

 **...Eh**


End file.
